


makes the world burn brighter

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Magic, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Snow White. </p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/><i>Fairy tales, any</i><br/><i>she’s only special in secret</i><br/>and she’s got her own familiar spirits<br/>something inside of her rises and she knows<br/>destruction makes the world burn brighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	makes the world burn brighter

**Author's Note:**

> Canon almost-death and canon kissing of unconscious woman.
> 
> Title from song lyrics by Chelsea Wolfe.

It takes all the wizards and witches in the land to bind her powers, and even then they can't quite kill her. But they leave her, seemingly unconscious, under a spell.

She cannot speak or move or work her magic; her eyes are shut as if welded tight; but she can hear the voices around her, she can think and remember and plot.

Her servants craft a glass box for her to lie in. Years pass. The oldest servant spreads rumors that she is dead, to make sure nobody comes to finish her off; she hears the plan vows, if she ever wakes, to reward the old servantwoman.

More years pass. Finally, her cousin, a witch herself, long married off to a man in a distant land, comes to pay her respects. The cousin is learned, clever, and she knows the secret of awakening.

True love's kiss. All she needs is to be kissed by a man who could fall in love with an unspeaking, half-dead woman.

The cousin spreads rumors that an innocent young woman, the truest beauty -- probably of royal blood and surely pure as the driven snow -- awaits a savior. The cousin returns home but promises her sleeping relative that all will be well.

The cousin is right. Men clamor to reach her first. The one who does is of course a prince.

His kiss is wet, sloppy, and tastes vaguely of ale.

She sits up, feels the power return to her, feels the luxurious warmth of violence course beneath her skin, heating her blood, setting her long-tepid mind ablaze with intent.

She stands and the prince backs away, confused. She breathes deeply, planning who will receive the first cuts of her revenge.

She catches a reflection of herself in the glass coffin. Her lips are red as blood.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Makes The World Burn Brighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364736) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
